Dochun
is the captain of the Bamboo Guard and biological father of Dodan. The both of them live together in Bamboo Village with Namsoyoo, his adopted daughter. He is a former student of the Hongmoon School. Story Twenty-five long years ago, had left Heaven's Reach. Despite Master Hong's pleadings, he left to become a soldier. He could not sit idly by as the world burned. When Dochun first arrived in Bamboo Village, he only intended to stay a short while. But after the situation with the Blackrams and the Dusk Adders got to its worst, Dochun almost single-handedly founded the Bamboo Guard, training Bamboo Villagers to defend themselves.Pirates and Thieves In the dead of night, Captain was arisen from his slumber by the Bamboo Guardsman. There was a report of a rising column of flame spotted in the south sea. Judging from the panic on the young guard's face, expected news of a Blackram Marauder attack. The guard described the area quite specifically. It was near Heaven's Reach, the home of 's old master. insisted on investigating the area himself and on going alone. arrived at the water below Heaven's Reach, and he could scarcely believe his eyes. As he got closer, he saw the raging fire atop Heaven's Reach. He tries to hurry up when suddenly a bright beam of blue light penetrated the ocean. Curious, he makes his way over to the beacon which disappeared and a body floated to the surface. Reaching out, he grabs the body and brings it into his boat to find that the body was wearing the familiar uniform of the Hongmoon School. then realizes that the student was still alive and tries to revive him/her. steers the boat back to shore and takes the student to the healing house where Silver Cauldron member Gwak Jun began work to nurse the student back to health. Soon after saving the student, the Bamboo coast became accosted by members of the Blackram Marauders. He goes out to engage in combat along with the rest of the Bamboo Guard and unleashes his martial arts skills upon the pirates. He is eventually assisted by the Hongmoon student to his surprise and tells the person to help fight off the marauders and save members of the guard. later meets up with the Hongmoon student at the healing house, who tells him of what happened on Heaven's Reach. is saddened by Master Hong Sokgyun's death and says that he has only met Lusung once, noting that something was not right with the young man. He asks the Hongmoon student to continue helping out the guard and goes out to finish things off with the Blackrams. The next day, encounters the Hongmoon student at his home in Bamboo Village. He thanks the student for helping him and the guard out the other night and begins to refer to the student by the honorific Jian. Some time after the Hongmoon student left, Dodan demands more responsibilty to prove his worth as a member of the Bamboo Guard. then decides to assign Dodan the job of investigating what's going on over at the Foshi Pyres. Dodan then runs off. Word then reaches that a dark fog has overtaken the coast near Whalesong Cove. He heads over there with some members of the guard only to encounter a village of zombies. He fortunately meets up with the Hongmoon student there who helps him take out the zombie threat. Media Dochun2.jpg|Dochun takin' care of business in Bamboo Village. Dochun3.jpg|Dochun and the Bamboo Guard in Whalesong Cove. References Category:Character